pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
PASS THE SOAP
PASS THE SOAP is the second episode of TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA SQUIRTLES. THIS SERIES IS RATED M FOR MATURE! Story -AT OAK'S LAB- Oak: I know you love me. I know you care just shout whenever and I'll be there.... There is a knock at the door- Oak: GO THE FART AWAY!! Delia: But it is I. Delia Maragret Ketchum. Oak: GO AWAY MIZ KETCHUP! Delia: But.... I can't find baby ashy poo. Oak: Fiiiiiiiine! I'll be there in a second. -MINUTES LATER- Oak opens the door and lets Delia in. Oak is only wearing a towel. Delia: Ew.... Oak: Sorry. We were in the shower. Delia: It's okay. It's just. I can't find my so- Did you say "we?" Oak: I said "Me" Delia: ..... Oak's towel falls off. Delia: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUU- Delia has a heart attack. -IN THE DOJO- Donny: YOU SUCK!!! Raphael is yelling at the tied up Ash. Donny: Once I master Kickyabutt, I will KICK YO BUTT!!! Donny starts farting on Ash's face. Raphael: Donny! Cut it out right now! Donny: With pleasure! Raphael: NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!! Donny: Too late. Leo: I have found something.... Raph, Chat with me. Raphael and Leo walk outside. Leo: I found these ancient scrolls in Machamp's toilet.... Along with..... Some other stuff..... Raphael: What!? What does it say? Ash: OHMYGAWD STOP SQUIRTLEING ON ME!!! Leo: Um..... It says "If you are reading this then I am either dead or that hot Jynx came by and we........ If you are reading this then I am dead. I am just informing you that there are many more Pokemon that know Kickyabutt. If ou travel to the west you will find the hill of Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. But don't tell them it is me because I owe them money. I also-" Rapael: What else does it say? Leo: I can't tell. It's smeared with........... Um..... Here... Leo hands Rapael and walks back inside.. Rapael: So. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. -AT OAKS- Oak and Danny are in the shower. Danny: Pass the soap, honey. Oak: Okay, honey buns. Oak hands the soap to Danny. Danny: What happend to that Ketchup lady? Oak: I put her in the closet. Danny: Sweet. Can you do my hair? Oak: Anything for you... Oak squirts some shampoo into his hand, and starts rubbing Danny's head. Oak: Your hair is so SOFFFFT! Danny: I- AUGH! Danny slips and hits his head and gets unconsious. Oak: Perfect -AT THE DOJO- Raphael: Squirtles, Unite! Leo: Were already here.... Raph: Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee live in the west. They can teach us. Mikey: For Realz? Raph: Ye- DonnyY STOP PLAYING WITH THAT THING! Donny: Ok... I'll go give it back to Ash Donny goes to Ash - AT OAKS- Oak: I feel so...so...so Hetrosexual for letting my towel drop RIGHT infront of the ugh...Girl Oak begins to cry Danny: NO, DO NOT CRY! Just rest. Just rest. Oak lays down and puts his head on Danny's lap Oak: Can you-can you sing that song? Danny smiles Danny: Sure. Danny coughs than sings Danny: Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, UH, UH, UH! Oak: You have such a beatiful voice. Danny: I remeber that first night.. Ash's mom somehow opens the door and sees the two naked men laying to each other and saying UH, UH, UH Danny: LEAVE, FEMALE. Ash's mom runs out the door Oak: Now where were we....??? Category:Episodes